Wonderful Wonderland Christmas
by midnight 345
Summary: Alice goes to Wonderland on Christmas. But she gets more than just a present from the Hatter. Summary sucks but still please read and review. xxxxx


**( Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you have a wonderland Christmas. This is my first Christmas story so please keep that in mind. I hope you like it and pleaseeeeee read and review. Xxxx) **

Wonderful Wonderland Christmas 

I sat on a rocking chair staring out my window. The snow had just started to fall yesterday and yet there was at least two sheets of snow on the ground. I was all alone on the one day of the year were your suppose to be shrouded by family and friends. I was so annoyed and angry that I felt like I wanted to cry. My mother was at a meeting at work, ever since my father died my mother had to find a job to kept me and her feed. And my sister Margaret well she had promised Lowell her husband that she'd spent this Christmas with him.

I still hadn't told a living soul about what Lowell was doing with that other woman at the garden party a few months ago. Though I was bursting to tell someone I'd decided to not say a word. But if I catch him doing it again I was going straight to Margaret.

But that wasn't my problem right now. I was defiantly not going to spent my one favourite holiday like this. I shot out of the chair grabbed my long coat and headed straight for the door. But just before I left I grabbed a teapot, a tea cup, cat nip, a pocket watch and a very small fluffy pillow. It was freezing outside but that didn't stop me. I knew exactly which way to go.

Eventually I found the rabbit hole in the woods outside the Ascot's house. I tried to not get catch by the hounds that Lady Ascot always had out around about twelve. I knelt down beside the rabbit hole and looked down. I slowly slide down into hole putting my legs in first letting them dangle in the darkness. I held on to a branch making sure I was in properly. Then I shut my eyes held my breath and left go.

I tried to not scream while falling down into the darkness but I was harder than I thought. Suddenly I felt myself be thrown on to something hard. I slowly opened up my eyes to see the room with all the doors around it. I smiled and rushed over to the small door. But it wasn't there.

I looked around and found a note in what looked like the hatter's writing.

Dear Alice,

Take the key on the table and follow the arrows. And Merry Christmas.

From the one and only Mad Hatter

A key? I looked over to the table and a golden key appeared. I grabbed the key and some wooden arrows with the words " come this way" written on them appeared on the walls to. I did exactly what the note said though I wasn't that sure about it. I came to a huge door with a small lock and unlocked it. The door creaked open and then I saw my wonderland.

Wonderland didn't have white snow like I thought it would have. It has purple snow? What an odd thing but then again it is called _wonder _land. I decided to go and find the Hatter and the Hare.

As I walked I found myself humming jungle bells and swinging around. I was now singing out loud and laughing in between the lines. Being my old clumsy self I did fall over once or twice but that didn't spoil my good mood.

I walked all the way through the woods and eventually found the Mad Hatter, March Hare, Chesire, Mallymkun and the white rabbit all sitting down having another tea party. When I walked in Hatter was the only one who had noticed that I was here. He looked up at me and smiled my favourite smile. He then got up out of his seat ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

I never thought that the Hatter would ever give a welcome such as this to anyone. But I still hugged him back feeling that we'd been apart of years instead of weeks.

" Alice you made it! And you're actually on time! Incredible!" Hatter said letting me go.

" Well actually she's twenty seconds late." yelled the white rabbit holding up his clock and pointing to the face. I laughed while the Hatter glared at him for a moment.

" Well at least she's here. Alice! Come and sit with us if you'd like." said the Hatter as he guided me to the empty seat on his right hand side.

" So Alice why aren't you with your family today?" questioned Chesire.

" You see my mother is at work today and my sister is with her husband. And I figured that Christmas is about family _and_ friends. And well there I am." I shrugged. The hatter smiled at me lovingly and placed his hand on mine.

" I couldn't have put it better myself. And that's why we all decided to get you a little something." Smiled the Hatter. Chesire disappeared for five seconds and reappeared with some type of liquid.

" That's not pishsalver is it?" I asked fearfully. I just could bear to be shrunk. Chesire laughed a deep and joyful laugh.

" No my dear Alice. It's a healing potion. Since we all know you just love to get into trouble, I thought you mite need this one day. But you can only use it once. So make sure you pick the right moment to use it." Chesire warned me.

The white rabbit pulled out a stop watch which told the day not the time like it usual would. And told me that " I should always have a little piece of wonderland with me all ways."

And even Mallymkum gave me a present. She gave me a tiny light blue t-skirt instead " I ever accidentally drank any pishsalver and didn't have anything to wear. And the march Hare said that he will give me it later because it's not ready yet.

I thanked everyone and gave them all the gifts that I had brought from London. Hatter was extremely thankful for his tea pot as well as the March Hare. Mallymkun decided to use her present straight away and sleep right at the table. The Chesire cat started to play with his cat nip while the white rabbit was trying to figure out how to work his gift.

" Well Alice would you please come with me and I'll give you you're present." said the Hatter offering his hand to me. Though it didn't make much sense of why he couldn't give it to me here, I took his hand and let him guide me to his house.

Inside there was tea pots handing on the walls as decorations and lots of kettles steaming up. The Hatter led me into a room filled with hats and a work bench in the corner. The Hatter then picked up a light blue small version of his hat. It even had a card with the figure 10/6 placed on the side.

" I thought you needed a little bit of hatterness in you." Hatter said while handing me the present.

I was to coughed up to even thank him for his beautiful gift. I could feel the tears start to sting my eyes and my throat close up. I stared at the present admiring the creativity of his work.

I looked up to see the hatter waiting nervously for my response. I smiled and pulled him into a tight hug. He stiffened for a moment and then placed his hands lightly on my waist. He was warmer than I thought he would be. And his hold wasn't as strong as it would have been. He probably wasn't used to being hugged or loved.

We held onto each other for a long time and even when we let each other go, we were still holding hands. I felt as if there was something hanging above us so I looked up and saw…mistletoe.

I turned as red as a tomato and bit down on my lip hard. The Hatter looked up as well and smirked at me.

" Now Alice where is your muchness. It's only kiss and a tradition." Hatter smiled.

I smiled slightly and moved my head slowly up to his, Hatter wasn't as nervous as I was. But it was my first kiss after all and that was natural.

Hatter placed his right hand on my cheek and stroked it gently making my eyes flutter shut. I could feel his warm, sweet breath blow onto my face. Unthinkingly one of my hands raised up and gripped gently onto his orange hair.

I went up on my tiptoes feeling more confident and brushed my lips smoothly across his. Suddenly something grew in my stomach that made me want more. Hatter pressed harder to my lips making me groan in response. His warmth made my heart melt and my mind go blank. But I still wanted more of him.

When we had stopped to get air, I felt like I'd lost something and I wanted back so desperately. We both stood there embracing each other feeling like the only people in the world.

" Merry Christmas Hatter." I sighed leaning my head against his chest. His arms tighten around me and he kissed my hair lovingly.

" Merry Christmas Alice."

**( I'm soo sorry I didn't post this on Christmas but you know how it is, family, presents and friends. And I know it sucks its not my best work. But anyway isn't Johnny Depp soo hot and cool. I got an Edward scissorhands and Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas DVD! I know I probably sound like all the little fan girls and want not, but I cant help it he's soooo hot and funny. But anyway I hope you had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! Xxxx**

**P.S- Thank you all so much for reviewing and reading my stories, it means soo much to me and well just thanks a bunch. **

**Q- What did you get for Christmas? Xxx**


End file.
